


Undercover

by Alsike



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Excessive Swearing, F/F, Self-Indulgent, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: Maggie lets Alex down easy, only it isn't easy. Things are going on, and Maggie is in over her head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just me fluffing out some ideas of how I might have plotted this season. It is not interesting and VERY incomplete. But whatever else it might have been, it would have contained Oracle and other Batgirls.)

****Alex hadn't thought she'd get to sleep that night. The first night, Kara had stayed, watching her, being a warm sentinel, and she'd dozed enough to be able to get to work that morning. The next night it was harder. But she'd finally fallen asleep when someone buzzed at 3AM.

Alex dragged herself to the intercom. "Who _is_ this?"

" _Danvers_ _,'_ " her name, drawled and slightly slurred, purred through the static. "You sound so sexy when you're pissed."

Alex froze. "Maggie?"

A soft murmur among crackles and Alex realized what she'd said. It was her own fault for thinking of her as Maggie, not Sawyer. But she'd thought so many stupid things.

"Hey, girl."

"Are you . . . drunk?"

"Mmmm, I dunno. I think I am drunk enough for consent though!"

Alex, her brain still sleep fogged, frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"You don't make sense, Danvers. Let me up."

"Is this--" Alex was shaking a little. She didn't want to deal with Detective Sawyer and her rejection right now. She'd wanted to be asleep. "What is this?"

"You ever heard of a booty call, Danvers?"

Everything stopped.

Alex felt like she might puke. This was not what she'd wanted. This was not-- it wasn't okay. You couldn't just tell someone you didn't want them, didn't want to _be_ with them and turn around and ignore how they might be feeling and just ask them to fuck you. "I'm not interested, Sawyer."

"You sure? Cuz I'm feeling pretty shit right now. And I just wanna eat a pretty girl out and make her scream. And you're top of my list, but I can work my way down. It'll be a sacrifice, but hey, that Talaxian at the bar looks super hot."

"Maggie," Alex scolded. "Their sweat is toxic."

"I don't really care right now."

In that moment, she didn't sound drunk. She sounded exhausted. How bad was she feeling?

This was a terrible idea.

"Come up," Alex sighed. "We'll talk about it."

Alex poured a glass of water and tried to do something about her sleep-vertical hair, but it was a lost cause, and why should she care if Maggie saw her a mess anyways. She was drunk and making bad choices, and Alex wasn't going to encourage those bad choices. She wasn't going to say yes. She didn't want to say yes. She'd never been into sex. She didn't even know if she would like lesbian sex. Fucking Maggie with a guarantee of no returned feelings and plenty of opportunities to lie to herself was the least attractive proposition she'd ever had.

Footsteps in the hall. She steeled herself. Maggie had said friends. So she was going to get _friends_. And friends didn't let friends have ill advised hookups, either with friends or Talaxians.

But when Maggie stepped into her apartment, she didn't look drunk. She looked serious and intense. "Hey."

"Hey?" Alex had never been so confused.

"Alex--"

"You're not drunk at all, are you?" Alex set down the glass of water.

Maggie shook her head. "I needed to see you face to face. I needed to say I'm sorry." Alex would have recoiled but Maggie looked too fierce, too intent. It didn't match what she was saying at all. And she was tapping her ear, as if to signal a bug.

Alex stared at her. Respond to what she'd said verbally, not what she was signaling. J'onn's training kicked in, a reliable subroutine. "I-- I don't want you to. I don't need to hear more about how you're not into me like that."

Maggie mimed writing and glanced around. "That's the thing. I made it all about you when it was really about me. I'm not in a great place. I'm not ready for a new relationship. And you're a relationship girl, Danvers. You're worth it."

Alex found her a notepad, her heart in her throat. "You think I'm worth it?"

This conversation was all a ruse. All complete garbage, and yet she wanted to know. She needed to know if any of this was real at all.

What Maggie wrote was far worse than either answer would have been.

_I'm bugged. It_ _'_ _s Cadmus._

_# Two Nights Previously #_

"Fuck."

Maggie reached up, still feeling the ghost of the kiss on her lips, still blindsided by it, still blindsided by the warmth, the gentleness in Alex's face shattering as she'd fucking driven a pickaxe through it. She'd thought-- she'd thought she'd managed to let her down easy, but there had been nothing easy in her expression, in the way she _ran_.

"Fuck."

Her fingers numb and tingling, she took out her phone, almost dropping it, her hand was shaking so much. She gripped it tight, glaring at her stupid traitor hand.

It hadn't been supposed to go like this.

Slowly, angry at herself for it going so slow, she unlocked her phone and tapped into the encrypted chat.

_**You:** I think I fucked up_

The dots bubbled for a moment.

_**X773:** What?_

_**You:** I blew the contact_

The dots bubbled for a lot longer this time. Maggie swallowed down the lump in her throat, and noticed, unpleasantly, that liquid had pooled in her eyes. She found her jacket, hunched into it. Why had she worn white today? She never wore white. She liked things where the dirt and blood wouldn't show. But this stupid white shirt, it didn't have a mark on it, and yet she could see the print from Alex's hand on her elbow, the places where her cute stupid leather jacket had rubbed up the front and _the fucking metaphorical bloodspatter after she'd stuck a knife in._

_**X773:** You'd better not have. We've been waiting for you to bring us something for weeks now, and you're using our funds to loaf around and play pool. We're paying you for results. You said it was going great. You said you had a handle on her. No fucking excuses. You fix whatever bullshit you did or you are looking for a new job. Got it? And you won't be finding one with the government anytime soon._

Maggie hurled an empty beer bottle into the trash can. It smashed. Fuck that asshole! Fuck this job. Fuck _everything_.

This wasn't what she'd signed on for. This wasn't what she'd expected at all.

#

It was supposed to be easy--a fun challenge, showing off to those Batgirls that she could hold her own, that being a cop could get her in places they weren't having a good time infiltrating. When Agent Danvers showed up, looking like every sexy lady Agent in the movies, Maggie had hardly been able to hold back her amusement at the cliche of it all. Obviously the DEO had links to Cadmus if people like that were working there. Supergirl, their little pet alien, all of this bullshit, it was so blatant. And those fucking stilettos. Who was she trying to impress?

One meet to make contact. Two to show she knew her shit. And three to lay down the bait.

It started to go wrong there. Maggie was ready for the discomfort, the twitchiness. Aliens everywhere, and lesbians? That was the test. Would Danvers run for the hills? Call in her guys?

But Agent Danvers wasn't uncomfortable or threatened. Surprised, yes. Upset, no. And her motorcycle was fucking hot. Maggie had thought she was straight--not overall femme-y enough to wear those heels as self-expression. But the bike, the jacket . . . and then her face when she found out that Maggie'd made out with an alien--before she could even talk to her. She waited a moment. If she was gay she'd say something here. _Your sympathies are misplaced. They're not like us, they're criminals_ , or whatever. But nothing.

Maggie didn't know what the fuck it meant.

She wanted to know.

That wasn't the point of this. She needed Agent Danvers to trust her, or at least be curious about her, to invite her into the DEO. A little quid pro quo and she'd have what she was looking for. A little--

And then she'd been kidnapped, rescued, patched up, and taken to the DEO, just as she'd wanted. And Danvers was standing there, and there was a crack in the hardcore agent facade. A crack, and then a confession, and Maggie, suddenly off balance, had to get out of there. She wasn't supposed to like Danvers, or sympathize with her. She was a fucking mark. She was a _mark_. But she was really hot, and it looked like she was actually nice.

This sucked.

#

Things Maggie did not sign up for:

1) Triggering Alex Danvers' gay awakening

2) Finding out that it was _her_ fucking department who had ties to Cadmus

3) Alex Danvers kissing her

4) Whatever this was

She'd become Cadmus's eyes and ears into the DEO. Barbara had figured it out after too many times they'd known what was up. Maggie wanted to be Alex's friend, but she couldn't be more. Because more meant she'd really fucking betrayed her. She was a mole and if you started a relationship as a mole, it wasn't going to go anywhere good.

But Alex, gorgeous and awkward and smiling when she thought about the gay thing--even if she couldn't say the words--as if it was a relief, as if it was the best news she'd had in a while, fuck if Maggie didn't want to kiss her and take her home and show her the goddamn ropes.

It wouldn't last anyways, because of the lying. So why not get some and get gone?

Because it made her feel like a dick. And she hated dick.

#

"I'm not a hooker."

Barbara shrugged. "Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. The real question is, are you a failure?"

"Don't try to push my buttons like that!"

Barbara set down her coffee. "It's undercover. How far undercover are you willing to go?"

"I'll go as far as I need to go. I just don't think I need to break the girl's heart. I'm a shitty person and probably a borderline sociopath, but I'm not _that_ shitty."

"And if you were just working for me, I'd tell you not to. I'd say find another way. I wouldn't say bring her in, because it's clear she has close ties to Supergirl. But you're not just working for me. You can't let them know that you have anything to do with me."

"So what do I do?"

"Well, you have two options. Find a way to tell her you're not interested while staying friends, or date her. One of those is easy on the way in and hard on the way out, the other is hard on the way in, and still hard on the way out. But that is all you have."

"I could convince her she's not gay?"

Barbara laughed. "Oh, I've been watching the tapes. You've done a superb job seducing her. It's too late for that, Mags. It is _far_ too late for that."

#

It was tempting. It was so fucking tempting to lean into that kiss, to take as much of this as she could, to drive it hard towards where it could go. Maggie liked to see things explode, and relationships were no exception. But this was wrong. It was wrong. This was _so_ fucking wrong. And putting her hands and mouth all over Alex would only make it worse.

And it would be fine. Alex was just figuring things out. That was why she'd brought out the whole song and dance about her ex (her fucking ex. She'd have material from that break up for years.) so Alex wouldn't risk being a rebound. If she was risking it, she couldn't care that much, could she? She could handle being put on hold. She'd be fine.

_How wrong can you be, Maggie?_

She was 'just figuring things out.' And warm and sympathetic and emotionally unavailable, well, fuck, it was just the sort of thing Alex would go for.

Maggie had been given two options. She'd picked the wrong one. She couldn't fix that. There was only one thing she could think of to do, and it was the one thing she'd been told she couldn't.

Well, Maggie had never liked rules much anyways.

_# The Present #_

"You are worth it, Alex. You're worth so much more than post-breakup me and my stunted emotions and shitty behavior. I hurt you. And I'm so scared I'm going to hurt you again. But if I can make it better, even for a little while, I want to try." Maggie shrugged, her voice was cracking, but even as she spoke she wrote something else on the notepad. "We made pretty good partners in a lot of ways. Want to see if this is one of them?"

Alex stood, speechless and still, trying to process all of this. Cadmus, Cadmus had bugged Maggie. Had she known? Was this something that had been true all along? If so, shit, some weird things were starting to make sense. Some losses and failures--because _Maggie_ had known, so Cadmus had known. Cadmus, who had her father, who had destroyed her goddamn life and was trying to destroy her sister's--

"Please? I want a chance to make up for what I've done. I need you to forgive me."

Maggie was holding up the notepad, under the first two life-shattering sentences was a question.

_Help me?_

"I--" Alex swallowed. She wanted to make up for what she'd done? How much had she done? Alex _hated_ doublespeak. "I'll try."

And then, in a rush, Maggie's arms were around her, her warm body, armored in leather and denim, pressed close, and for Alex, only in pajamas, it was too close, too intimate, too much. And then Maggie's fingers slid down under the waistband of her pajama pants, and into the top of her underwear and Alex choked.

"It's okay." Something metal and rectangular pressed into her skin, held there by the elastic. "It's okay. I'm with you. I'm on your side." And Maggie's fingers ran across her cheek, and her eyes, dark and deep and suddenly so shadowed and mysterious, held Alex's, and then she was kissing her again, a hand sliding up for a fistful of hair. The kiss was rough, awkward, all wrong angles and teeth, and Alex still gasped into it. It still burned, deep and hot in her gut. And then Maggie let her go.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for trusting me."

And then she was gone, door banging shut behind her, footsteps quick and uneven on the stairs, the crunch of the outer door, and then, all sign of her was gone.

Alex stood, leaning back against the counter, all her nerves electrified, one hand against her bruised mouth, and the other on the tiny hard shape of the thumbdrive that Maggie had put in her underwear.

In her goddamn underwear.

"Fuck."

_###_

 

 


End file.
